


But Baby it's Hot Outside

by Booalfa00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is an annoying boyfriend, Jean is a very tolerant boyfriend, Jean/Armin - Freeform, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, These two dorks, it's hot and their air conditioner broke, they live together it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booalfa00/pseuds/Booalfa00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hot<br/>and Armin is an annoying boyfriend who is very needy</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Baby it's Hot Outside

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! YAY! I just love these two dorks
> 
> Also I would love some feedback!

     Jean felt the heat suffocated his skin. The air conditioner had broken and Jean was losing his mind. The air was humid and Jean hated to breathe. It annoyed him. He hated the constant headaches. He hated how he had to apply deodorant 30 times a day. He also hated that it made living with Armin a lot harder than it should be. The blonde had a low tolerance for heat and he absolutely deemed it the worst. Armin tended to get in these cranky and demanding fits that Jean could laugh about if he wasn’t the one getting yelled at.  
It was night and the heat was more tolerable to the pair. Jean had suggested they toss the blankets away and make sure that they keep at least 30 ft away. Armin had chuckled as he tossed himself into bed. Jean quickly joined him. Their sleep routine was the usual. A kiss, an I love you, and tight cuddles.  
The blond next to him only wore a thin tank top and his purple and blue briefs. Armin had thought it was adorable. Jean thought they perfectly shaped his ass. Jean wore simple blue boxers, not wanting to contract any heat. The night was filled with a loud silence. Even through the heat he laid his head on the pit of Armin Arm wrapping his around his body. The brunette was near close to sleep when.  
“Jean it’s hot.”

     “I know baby.”

     “Jean let go,” Jean grumbled as he let go to the blond. He pulled his pillow closer to him flipping it over to feel the cool side. Jean mentally cursed the heat when he realized that there was no cool side. ‘Damn you global warming’. He took a deep breath and tried to pull himself to sleep.

     “Jean, it’s really hot can you please go get me some water?”

     “No”

     “Please,” Jean unwilling stood up. Jean continued to mentally curse the heat. At some point they became verbal. He waddled to the kitchen. Letting his eyes adjust to the bright light. He heard Armin shout from his room.

     “With ice please!” Jean took a deep breath. He quickly prepared and delivered Armin’s water only adding two ice cubes out of spite. He may love Armin, but he has never hated another person in so little time. He lied, it took only a matter of two minutes for him to entirely dislike his boyfriends closest friend.

     “Jean this only has like one ice cube?”

     “It actually has two.”

     “Jean,” Armin stated with a stern voice. His eyebrow became sharp and Jean knew that Armin was getting angry.

     “Fine,” Jean left and added more ice cubes to his stubborn, lovers drink.

     Jean plopped himself back onto the bed, embracing his pillow. He really needs to sleep and to ignore the ‘no air conditioning’ situation.

    “Jean it’s still hot,” Jean quickly turned on top of Armin holding him down to the bed. Using his eyes to intimidate him.

    “If you don’t stop going on about how it’s how I will give you a reason to feel hot.” His voice was low and it took Armin a long moment before processing what had happened. He decided that there was only one way to respond.

    “Is that a threat or promise?” Jean groaned and rolled his eyes. He playfully threw a pillow at Armin’s face. Yes, he just turned down having hot and steamy sex with Armin, but he’s exhausted and doesn’t care. He grabs his pillow and intends to spend the rest of the night on the couch.

    “Jean, baby please don’t leave,” Armin says holding back his laughter.

    “Fuck off,” Jean shouts

**Author's Note:**

> Might make another chapter of them doing the 'naughty naughty,' but who knows


End file.
